


Charlie Barber HC Collection

by glassbxttles



Category: ADCU, Adam Driver - Fandom, Adam Driver Characters - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassbxttles/pseuds/glassbxttles
Relationships: Charlie Barber x Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Meeting Charlie

♡ You met Charlie at a Hotel Bar. 

♡ The two of you were absolutely entranced with one another. Your words sounded like velvet to his ears. You loved the way your name rolled off his tongue.

♡ Your knees were brushing and you ran your finger up his arm as you talked, he would take a look at your polished nails every now and again and smile. Long trip?

♡ You nodded, in LA for some work trip, but you absolutely hated every bit of it. That’s why you were here, drinking your cares away.

♡ Maybe you two spent the night together, and maybe he was pining for your number when you woke up, but Oregon and New York were quite a ways away from each other.

♡ You didn’t think it would work. That it would be fun just for now. But Charlie seemed to want to make it work. 

♡ When you were busy, Charlie seemed to be the one working his schedule around to fly out to Oregon. And maybe he’d tell you, Gonna go see Henry. You’re on the way. 

♡ You knew he was lying, but showing off a pretty new set of lingerie and sharing your bed on a Thursday always made your heart flutter— and who were you to say no to Charlie Barber?


	2. Charlie Loves Your Lipstick

♡ Charlie loved when you wore lipstick.

♡ He would try to guess the shade you were wearing in his head as you two walked together, to the park, the grocery store, the theater.

♡ The prettiest ones were the reds, and he imagined them in rings around his cock. Bonus points if it was smudged all over your face by the time you’d be pulling him out of your mouth.

♡ He loved watching you sit at your vanity and get ready. The way your mouth formed that slight O to apply it.

♡ And you knew just how crazy it made him. And you always found a way to subtly find out the ones he liked.

♡ Maybe you took him makeup shopping, only buying one or two lipsticks at a time. Always making sure to pick up the shades he eyes for a while longer than the others.

♡ If you left kisses on his chest in the morning, making sure to leave bright red prints all along his skin, you wouldn’t tell. He got to wear your kisses all day until he got home, where he could wear them right where he wanted them. Whether it ruined his shirt throughout the day or not.


End file.
